Nunca olvides que te quiero
by lilivett
Summary: "La familia Swan sufre el secuestro de su hija Mary de 10 años, 7 años después Edward amigo de la familia Swan conoce a una hermosa chica y hace todo para seducirla, hasta que se da cuenta que Isabella no es quien parece"
1. Chapter 1

Hola nenas bueno acá vuelvo tras tres años de no escribir y animarme, esta historia me llego de un libro que leí "tiene el mismo nombre del fic" pero siempre con un "¿Qué pasaría si?

Antes de dejarles la historia explico rápidamente. La historia es narrada por tres actores, una niña llamada Mary, Edward y Renne. Así se manejara hasta el momento preciso.

Para comenzar con esto tres muy afectuosos agradecimientos el primero a mi Beta/motu y latiguera Belen Robsten, Para mi hermanita Española Jessica y para mi muy querida amiga Adriana (tu sabes quién eres nena) Si mas por el momento. Disfrútenla

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

**Nunca olvide que te quiero**

"_Vive a plenitud cada instante de tu vida, sin tener presente el ayer, sin pensar en el mañana, solo vive hoy cada momento que la vida te regala.__  
__Porque la Vida es Bella, y Vale la Pena Vivirla"_

"**Despertar"**

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, por más que quisiera recordar me era imposible, solo vislumbraba en mi mente el volvo negro. Estaba seca de tanto llorar ¿cómo era posible que me pasara esto? Extrañaba mi cama, mis ropas, a mis padres, mis amigos, a mi gato…

ME LLAMO MARY SWAN  
ME LLAMO MARY SWAN  
ME LLAMO MARY SWAN  
ME LLAMO MARY SWAN

No soy consciente de cuánto tiempo habrá pasado: días, meses, años o siglos, solo sé que los minutos duelen y que -aunque me gustaría no saberlo- el período encerrada y sin algún contacto, se hace largo y tortuoso. A veces me imagino viendo alguna película en casa de Edward, escuchar como pelea con su hermana por el control remoto, observarlo desde a lo lejos, sumido en sí mismo o haciendo otras cosas. Sé que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo ¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se fijaría en una chiquilla de diez años, siendo un adolescente de dieciocho años? Yo lo admiro, pero no soy más que una niña regordeta y sin una pisca de gracia, ojos de un insignificante color chocolate y ahora encerrada de por vida.

Algunas veces solo quiero morir…  
Algunas veces solo quiero despertar…

Hace exactamente tres días, "A" - como yo lo llamo- dijo su nombre. En un acto simbólico, me rehusé a escuchar, no podía siquiera imaginar saber su nombre. Me dio una mirada que no descifré y me regaló un cuaderno junto a un bolígrafo. Dijo que escribir me haría bien, más yo –con un impulso de anárquico- le contesté que lo que me haría bien sería salir de dicha habitación. "A" me miró malhumorado, murmuró secamente "eso nunca", tomó la charola de comida del mueble –la cual estaba intacta- y salió dando un portazo a la puerta.

Simplemente quiero morir…  
Muerte llévame…  
Muerte quítame este sufrimiento…  
Muerte ¿dónde estás cuando más te necesito?

Estaba sentado junto a Emmett en la playa de la Push. Algunos surfistas esperaban las buenas olas que esta playa prometía, yo, en cambio solo estaba acompañando a mi muy querido amigo tras una ruptura con su novia Rosalie. Parecía que Emmett solo buscaba un poco de diversión o eso esperaba cuando dijo que era día de hombre. Tres horas después de conducir vi que su llamada forma de "un día de hombres" consistía en estar tumbados en la arena viendo como las olas rompían al llegar a la orilla.

"Te lo digo hermano, esto es tan relajante que sería feliz viviendo aquí" dijo Emmett reposando los brazos sobre su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos a modo de acunar su nuca; observé, a través de mis lentes de sol, a un grupo de seis jóvenes mujeres que estaban ocupando un espacio cerca del nuestro. Algunas de ellas, disimulaban mirar a lo lejos cuando estaba más que seguro que nos miraban a nosotros. No soy del tipo que hace ejercicio todos los días como mi compañero, pero para ser sincero, tengo un buen cuerpo -o al menos es lo que dicen las mujeres con las que he estado-. Tratando de hacer caso omiso de los cuchicheos de aquellas niñas, cerré los ojos centrando mi atención en el relajante sonido de las olas acompasadas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Emmett, gruñó de manera amenazadora al notar como un cuerpo le hacía sombra del relajante sol, en cuanto a mí, abrí mis ojos y bajé un poco mis gafas de modo que pude distinguir un hermoso cuerpo que pertenecía a una chica de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Su mirada se veía tímida -como si hubiera sido obligada a presentarse frente a nosotros- con gesto temeroso, alzó un cigarro- con una sonrisa un poco coqueta- y dijo "¿tendrás fuego?" al decir aquello, se sonrojó de una manera tan sexy que mi miembro despertó dentro de mi bañador ¡diablos! como odiaba cuando el cabrón quería ser dueño del asunto.

"claro permíteme un segundo" incorporándome un poco, tomé la pequeña mochila que tenía a un costado, y saqué el pequeño encendedor plateado que mi abuelo me había regalado "toma" le dije mientras se lo extendía. La chica sonrió llevando el cigarro hacia sus labios en forma casi insinúate… joder ¿es que no sabía que no se juega con fuego, si no estás dispuesta a quemarte por completo? Disimuladamente, volví a subir mis lentes por el puente de mi nariz ocultando mis ojos de ella para poder observar con más privacidad su cuerpo. No pude hacer nada para que mi vista no vagara por cada curva de su muy juvenil figura, como lo dije, hay veces en que uno no piensa con la cabeza correcta.

Emmett se incorporó de manera abrupta para tomar la cajetilla de cigarro que estaba a un lado, tomó uno y, con un movimiento brusco, encendió el cigarrillo mirando con una ceja alzada a la joven chica que calaba de manera sensual su propio cigarrillo. "Eso no te hará ni mayor, ni más sexy pequeñita" no pude contener una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de Emmett, creo que de verdad no estaba de humor para un juego de adolescentes "¿Qué edad tienes quince o dieciséis años? ¡Qué ridícula por favor!" la chica lanzó el encendedor a un costado de mi mochila y se fue molesta diciendo en tono bajo "vete a la mierda" y "cabrón arrogante". Emmett se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la arena. No pude contener el impuso y miré como la chica se alejaba, no podía negar que, a pesar de la corta edad, tenía un muy buen culo. Con cada paso ponía al descubierto una media luna de piel pálida entre el muslo y sus nalgas, su muy generoso trasero conserva los delicados pliegues de las horas pasadas al sol.

Mi compañero se levantó y caminó en dirección al agua, tardó unos cuantos minutos en entrar de cabeza al mar. Las chicas lo siguieron con miradas rencorosas y excitadas al mismo tiempo. Emmett era alto y tenía un cuerpo de entrenador de pesas junto a unas cuantas libras de más por la reciente ruptura amorosa, ese hecho había sido no hace más de un mes, haciendo que mi muy querido amigo cambiara algunas partes de su físico en el proceso, ahora él tenía su cabello de un color oscuro haciendo que se viera un poco mas niño que con su rubio natural. Por el simple hecho de conseguir esa mirada por parte de las jóvenes ahí presentes, me levanté y me lancé tras de él al agua helada sintiendo como seis pares de ojos me miraban la espalda.

"¡Acabamos de perder una demostración gratuita de seducción en la playa!" grité a Emmett cuando lo alcancé "eres un cabrón, me hubiera gustado aprender" grité viendo como rodaba los ojos haciendo un ademán sin importancia con la mano.

"¿Tú no tienes que redactar una tesis? Algo sobre las vírgenes sodomizadas o algo por el estilo…"

Me eché a reír y él me dejó atrás, siempre nadando mejor que yo. Rosalie lo había abandonado a finales del mes pasado haciendo que mi amigo tuviera una aversión hacia las mujeres - en especial si eran rubias y de buen culo- su relación había durado un poco más de dos años y desde la ruptura no se peinaba, cada tercer día dejaba que su barba creciera y vestía como un pordiosero. Si mi hermana lo hubiera visto estallaría como una bomba en el agua.

Yo por mi parte, en aquella época, no encontraba a la chica que me llenará del todo: buscaba algo de una y más de otra… los pechos de esta, la mano de aquella, el vientre de la otra, las nalgas de otra. Aparte de Tanya, con la que salí un año en forma esporádica entre el curso de preparación y la licenciatura, no había tenido más que simples aventuras de colchón. Había veces en que no me molestaba en preguntar su nombre, pero cuando la oportunidad se te da nunca debes desaprovecharla, una follada sin compromiso siempre es una follada.

Miré nuevamente al grupo de chicas, que ahora reían animadamente, y de nuevo mi amigo ahí abajo se movió ¡Joder! ¿Es que no se podía quedar quieto?

En mis tiempos las chicas de entre quince y dieciséis años no tenia pechos ¡demonios! aún tenían cuerpo de niñas. En este tiempo las jóvenes tenían cuerpo de mujer… culo, busto, piernas enrollables en mi cintura… ¡Basta Edward deja de pesar en ellas! Tenía que calmarme, no podía salir del agua con una erección que dijera "Hey chicas soy un puto pervertido que quiere follarlas a todas en mi auto" mierda, mierda, mierda eso no ayudaba en nada.

Piensa Edward, piensa. Y como de la nada vino a mi mente… Mary la dulce niña regordeta que era mi amiga hace muchos años, la cual, me hacía reír con sus falsas imitaciones de animales, la niña que hizo que todo Forks llorara por años, la niña que estuvo en cada establecimiento, pared y modulo de policías de todo Washington con un letrero de "Se busca" tras siete años sin rastro todos perdimos la esperanza.

_El cielo llora:_

_No ha dejado de llover desde que no estás, se puede decir que es normal en Forks, pero yo se que el cielo llora por ti._

_Me duele pensar en que estás muerta por que una madre siempre sabe cuando uno de sus hijos sufre, yo se que tu sufres mi bebé, pero sé que estás viva. Todos en la casa están tristes. La luz de esta casa está apagada, no se escuchan tus risas en cada rincón, las peleas con tu hermano por la última rebanada de pastel, los regaños del abuelo Charles porque su conejito no se deja tomar fotos, a tu papi peleando con tu gato…oh mi vida tu gato, él te extraña sabes, todos los días a la hora en la cual deberías llegar a casa de la escuela él está ahí esperando que llegues, es un milagro que no se enferme con esta lluvia… él te espera mi cielo… todos te esperamos…_

_Nunca olvides que te quiero._

_**Es corto lo sé pero es gancho para animarlas a leer. Gracias a todos las que le están dando una oportunidad a esta chica. **_

"_**Nunca olviden que las quiero"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction me odiaba xD como 3 veces me borro la historia pero al fin quedo.

Para las que pensaron que ya no regresaba… pues aquí estoy.  
Antes que nada una nota rápida. Esta historia se va a traducir al inglés unos capítulos mas adelante pero es un hecho. Gracias Becky.

Gracias a mi Beta/motu y latiguera Belen Robsten

Sin más las dejo leer

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

"Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo."  
Franz Grillparzer

"**Si… esa soy yo" **

Me despertó un ruido demasiado fuerte, debía de seguir dormida, ya que no podía explicar qué clase de sonido había sido ese, ¿un golpe, había sido un golpe? Lentamente me incorporé, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y que el rechinado de la desvencijada cama no fuera tan evidente, me acerqué a la puerta pegando la mejilla y tratando de escuchar. Alguien cantaba una extraña canción en un idioma desconocido. No era inglés, ni español, pero tenía un acento muy lindo. intenté escuchar si era como el acento de "A" más él, tiene una voz muy peculiar -no es de Forks y dudo mucho que sea Norteamericano- la melódica voz se escuchó más fuerte, parecía que era de una mujer, la música era bonita, aunque no entendía lo que decía. Se escuchó otro golpe, el cual, provocó que saltara hacía atrás, tropezando y después cayendo a un lado de la cama. En ese momento, la música se detuvo y un nuevo golpe colmó mis oídos.

Por debajo de la puerta se filtró un poco de luz y puedo distinguir la sombra de alguien. Era él, rápidamente, y tratando de no hacer ruido, me levanté del frío suelo y subí a la cama, escuché un sonido de llaves y alguien tratando de entrar. El pánico se apoderó de mi, el corazón se me desbocaba. Sabía que era él, sabía que venía a molestarme y quizás intente lastimarme.

Me subí a la cama, y la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, me hago la dormida. Las cobijas estaban hechas bolas en mis piernas, traté de respirar lo más acompasadamente posible. Para tranquilizarme, recordé cuando no quería ir a la escuela, como hacía una actuación de no escuchar que mi mami entraba a mi habitación.

Escuché su respiración, mi piel se eriza, me estaba mirando pude sentirlo, suspiraba tan fuerte que hizo que por poco abriera los ojos. Escuché como si chocara con algo, sus pasos eran torpes, los sonidos me tenían asustada, mi habitación- aquella cárcel donde me tenía- era tan pequeña… más sus pasos parecían eternos. Cuando menos lo esperaba sentí como la cama se hundía a un costado. En cuestión de segundos sus dedos estaban en mi rostro, en mis ojos cerrado, en mis labios. Quería gritar, él me tocaba, pero no era una sensación desagradable, se sentía como cuando papi iba por las noches a decirme que me quería, "A" no me tocaba de manera vulgar, lo hacía de forma cariñosa, como si fuera mi papi, me relajé, creí que no me haría daño. Pasa un largo tiempo, sus caricias provocaron que el sueño se apoderará de mí, lo último que recuerdo, antes de caer en un profundo estado inconsciente, fueron sus palabras: "tú debiste ser mía"

Desperté y miré el techo: era blanco, nada ha cambiado, todas las noches me dormía imaginado mi habitación con el techo pintado de azul con estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad. Los pósters y fotografías de mi familia adornando las paredes, el retrato de mi hermano Jasper vestido de militar en una fiesta de disfraces, fotos de mis padres en su boda, la llegada de mi gato Simón -cuando Alice me lo regaló- y escondida, en el cajón de de mi ropa interior, la foto de Edward. La robé en una de las muchas ocasiones en las que visité la casa Cullen. En la foto, él estaba pensativo, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que la foto fue tomada y después hurtada por mí.

Me levanté para hacer lo mismo que hacía todos los días: nada, no hay nada que pueda hacer, tal vez contar los ladrillos de las paredes pero eso ya lo había hecho, tal vez entre de nuevo un grillo a la habitación y lo pueda observar por horas hasta que "A" me traiga algo de comer. El no me ha matado de hambre, pero hay días en que no aparecía hasta muy tarde.

Hoy sabía que era domingo y, por primera vez en mi corta vida, sentí el deseo de ir a la iglesia, mami estaría brincando con dicha noticia, papi estaría con una cara de risa y mi abuelito diría que mi gato me pegó alguna extraña enfermedad…. Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo mi gato, se llama Simón- regalo de Alice la hermana de Edward- es un gato muy inteligente, todas las tardes- después del colegio- él me esperaba en la puerta de casa, mi mami decía que él sabía cuándo llegaría, duerme y a la hora en que regresaba, iba a la puerta a esperarme, me pregunto ¿seguirá haciendo lo mismo después de que yo ya no regrese? pobre mi gatito, espero que abuelito no lo esté tratando mal, son dos polos opuestos, ambos marcan su territorio en el sofá y se miran de forma extraña como retándose a un duelo. ¿Quién ganaría una batalla entre ellos?

El recuerdo de mi gato Simón, hizo que llegara a mi mente otro gato, el gato de "A", el gato por el cual yo entré en el volvo negro.

**Edward Pov**

Estaba acostado en una cama. ¡Dios esperaba que sea mi cama! no tenía ganas de conducir. La cabeza me daba vueltas, había bebido demasiado. Abrí los ojos y para mi fortuna estaba en mi habitación. ¡Gracias a dios! Tenía que ir a orinar pero de verdad estaba demasiado mareado, pude jurar no hacerlo de nuevo, pero sabía que sería mentira, volvería a hacerlo. Retiré la sabana y me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo, pero el hecho de estar desnudo no fue lo que más llamó mi atención, sino una mano que estaba sobre mi abdomen bajo… ¡Demonios! ¡espero haber usado un condón!, giré mi cabeza y vi una maraña de cabellos rubios, su cara se veía relajada. Solté el aire -que había retenido- al darme cuenta que no era una chica cualquiera, era Tanya, retiré su mano con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, ella no tenía buen carácter por las mañanas. Caminando hacia el baño de mí habitación, observé cuatro paquetes de condones abiertos, bueno, al menos si los hemos usamos, vi sobre mi televisión, mi bóxer y me pregunté ¿cómo diablo llegó allí? Cerré con mucho cuidado la puerta del baño, me dolía caminar; siempre, después de una noche de sexo, me dolían los muslos ¿cuándo sería el día que llegue a mi vida la mujer que haga el trabajo duro? de verdad, ellas terminaban exhaustas después del placer ejercido, y yo, en cambio, terminaba adolorido tras el trabajo realizado.

Tomé una ducha para que se me quite la resaca, además, sentía mi cuerpo pegajoso y mis articulaciones parecían tener más miembros, si, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha caliente. Una vez listo, coloqué una toalla en mi cintura e intenté peinar mi cabello hacia atrás, de todas formas no tenía caso acomodarlo ya que regresaría a su estado original.

Al salir, me encontré a una muy relajada Tanya, quién jugaba de manera distraída con sus pechos, la pregunta que le hice salió sin ser procesada "¿Te he dejado insatisfecha Tanya?" ella levantó la cabeza y me miró de manera astuta, una mueca divertida adornaba su bello rostro bronceado "claro que no nene, pero por dios Edward, tienes que morderme tan duro siempre" mi carcajada sirvió para hacerla enojar.

"si no te hubieras corrido antes de tiempo, no te hubiera mordido" le recriminé. Ella sabía que no me gustaba que llegara al orgasmo antes de tiempo, me hacía trabajar más para obtener mi liberación.

"Espero no elevar tu ego, pero tú tienes la culpa de ser jodidamente bueno en eso" se incorporó a fin de quedar sentada con sus piernas abiertas de manera provocativa, sabía lo que pretendía más mi cuerpo por la mañana trabajaba de manera diferente.

"tengo cosas que hacer... ¿quieres que te pida un taxi?" su cara pasó de sorpresa a furia en tan solo unos segundos, tomó la almohada más próxima y me la arrojó, la atrapé antes de que golpeara mi rostro, la coloqué al pie de la cama y salí hacia la siguiente habitación donde esperaría el tiempo suficiente a que ella se vistiera.

Tomé unos jeans que allí había, arrojé la toalla que me cubría y me senté en la cama para subir mis pantalones, antes de cerrar la cremallera, acomodé a mi amiga de batallas, y tomé una playera negra que Emmett había olvidado en su última visita.

Caminé distraídamente hacia la cocina, necesitaba unas aspirinas con urgencia. Pude notar que el contestador parpadeaba, presioné el botón "escuchar" y no tardo en aparecer la voz de mi madre.

"Edward cariño ¿dónde te metes? Tu padre no para de preguntar por ti, haz quedado en ayudarle en la veterinaria, aún sigue el lobo que atropellaron en la carretera. Le pregunté para que necesitara tu ayuda y me ha contestado que preferiría que tú perdieras una mano antes que él ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Tu propio padre! En fin cariño, te extraño"

Tomé una nota mental de marcarle más tarde cuando Tanya se marchara, al hablar con mi madre, me convertía en un niño nuevamente… borré el mensaje y escuché el siguiente: era Emmett.

"¡Demonios Edward! la muy perra de Ross me envió un mensaje... Quería verme, no sé qué mierda contestarle, amigo te necesito, aconséjame" sonreí ante su súplica, por más que intentara negarlo, Emmett amaba a Rosalie, él no se había dado cuenta, pero durante su separación sólo hacía cosas para recordarle. Pedía su comida y bebidas favoritas, ponía música que a ella le gustaba y, de vez en cuando, lo sorprendía mirando sus fotos.

Tomé un vaso del gabinete y fui hacia el refrigerador por el jugo, lo serví y fui hacia el contestador, faltaba un mensaje y no necesitaba ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba.

"EDWARD CULLEN" gritó mi enana hermana, no presté demasiada atención a sus regaños, abrí el cajón exclusivo de los medicamentos y tomé mis aspirinas, mi hermana seguía gritando "... Un mes Edward, te juro que si no asistes, te castraré y créeme no me importará tener tus pelotas en mis manos" eso realmente me alarmó, las amenazas de Alice tendían a ser verdaderas. Escuché el mensaje nuevamente, Alice me pidió, de manera no muy amable, que no hiciera planes dentro de un mes, ya que era cumpleaños número veintidós de su novio Jasper y, ella, era la encargada de la organización. Suspiré… la familia Swan tendría que lidiar con ella.

Me encontraba recargado sobre la barra, cuando Tanya se aproximó vestida y con sus zapatos en mano. "¿Haz pedido el taxi?" preguntó aún molesta… ¡diablos! no pedí ni mierda.

"Yo te llevaré, de todas formas, tengo que salir" pude jurar que sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, claro, si yo no tuviera algo que hacer afuera no sería tan condescendiente con ella. Salí sigilosamente de la cocina para ir por mis zapatos y las llaves del volvo, al pasar por su lado, pude notar el alto grado de enojo concentrado en su sistema. Sería mejor que me diera prisa en llevarla y alejarme lo más rápido que pudiera.

No tardé mucho en dejar a Tanya en su departamento, salió sin darme las gracias y dando un fuerte portazo. Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme para no perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Recordé el mensaje de mi madre, tenía que ir a ver a mi padre a su clínica veterinaria, hacia no más de dos semanas, un hombre había atropellado un lobo en la carretera y, siendo Carlisle el mejor especialista en temas de animales de la región, tuvo que hacerse cargo de él.

Al pasar manejando por Rose Garden at Woodland Park decidí que después de ayudar a mi padre me daría una vuelta por allí más tarde, tenía una tesis que redactar. Un lugar tranquilo siempre servía de inspiración, me detuve frete a la clínica, mi padre, despedía a una pareja que cargaban con un pequeño gato. Bajé lentamente y me encaminé a su encuentro.

"No dejes que este pequeño demonio se meta en el frasco de nuevo" dijo, la pareja asintió acariciando la cabeza del gato que parecía asustado. "Hola Edward"

"hola papá, ¿cómo es eso qué prefieres que yo pierda un brazo?" su carcajada no se hizo esperar y, pasando su mano por mis hombros y dando unos cuantos golpes, nos encaminamos hacia el interior de la clínica.

"Tú eres escritor Edward, ahora existen aparatos, los cuales, con tan solo redactar escriben, yo mas sin en cambio trabajo con mis manos, si algo les pasa tendrías que mantener a este hombre que está a cargo de dos mujeres y una de ellas tiende a desfalcar mis tarjetas de crédito" no pude evitar el rodar los ojos, claro Alice me dejaría en la quiebra.

"mamá dijo que me necesitabas" pasamos a un lado de Jane, su asistente, ella bajó la mirada rápidamente, pude notar su sonrojo y su sonrisa, claro, ella recordó nuestra pequeña escapada en la sala de operaciones -no precisamente para acomodar el equipo.-

"¿has tenido problemas con el lobo?" pregunté. Desde que el animal residía en su clínica, había tenido problemas con él.

"no mucha, es solo que no se alimenta como lo haría un perro normal. Él es salvaje y necesita espacio, él necesita salir" entramos a la zona de jaulas: había muchos animales que esperaban a sus dueños. A lo lejos, pude distinguir una maraña de pelaje rojizo, en cuanto nos aproximamos, el lobo comenzó a gruñir, no hice intentos de acercarme "está un poco irritable, creo que es porque tiene hambre, pero no quiero que se enferme con algo de comida" mi padre comprobó que tuviera agua suficiente y se alejó rumbo a su consultorio. No pude despegar mis ojos de aquel animal encerrado, él necesitaba ser libre.

Unas cuantas horas después pude salir de la veterinaria, a pesar que nunca llamó mi atención la carrera, no dejaba de sorprenderme la facilidad de mi padre al atender a un animal. Ellos no llegaban y decían que dolor les aquejaba como lo haría una persona, eso era lo que hacía que admirara a mi padre, el poder leer la mente de los animales y saber cuál era su necesidad.

Recordé que necesitaba escribir más sobre mi tesis de Sodoma, la había dejado de lado por cuestiones de no tener idea de cómo seguirla, pero un lugar tranquilo y con aire me ayudaría a pensar mejor. No tardé mucho en llegar a Rose Garden at Woodland Park, bajé del volvo, tomé la mochila -que contenía mi laptop- y me encaminé hacia un lugar despejado y sin niños. La inspiración no tardo en llegar…

_Uno de los castigos más espantosos contados en la Biblia es el que sufrió la ciudad de Sodoma. Dios hizo bajar del cielo fuego y azufre, y en cuestión de minutos acabó con todos sus habitantes. Haciendo que el nombre de Sodoma quedara como símbolo de inmoralidad y perversión._

_En el Génesis diecinueve. Comienza diciendo que a Dios le habían llegado rumores del pecado que cometían los sodomitas, y decidió enviar dos mensajeros para averiguar si era cierto lo que se decían. Los enviados de Dios "llegaron a Sodoma al atardecer, mientras Lot estaba sentado a la entrada de la ciudad. Al verlos, Lot se levantó, y haciéndoles una gran reverencia les dijo: «Por favor, señores, vengan a mi casa a pasar la noche. Allí podrán descansar, y mañana temprano podrán seguir viaje»".__  
__Lot era sobrino de Abraham. Se había separado hacía tiempo de su tío, y vivía en la ciudad de Sodoma, donde había prosperado y comprado una casa en la que vivía con su familia. Sólo él tuvo la gentileza de acercarse esa tarde a los forasteros que llegaban y ofrecerles alojamiento. Los demás habitantes los ignoraron completam…_.

Levanté la vista de mi escrito al notar unos pies jugando en el aire: era una chica, ella estaba recostada sobre su abdomen con un libro en mano y moviendo sus piernas, cruzaron y descruzando de izquierda a derecha, de atrás hacia delante… era hipnotizarte. Intenté seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos pero un teléfono celular me interrumpió, y no había sido el mío.

"si… esa soy yo" dijo la chica y no pude evitar observarla de nuevo, ella, poco a poco se incorporó y pude notar el diminuto short gris que marcaba sus largas piernas, al quedar sentada su larga y gran playera se deslizo por uno de sus hombros mostrando su cremosa piel… "no, aún no hablo con él" silencio, ella escuchaba a su interlocutor "veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada" tenía una voz muy hermosa- sexy diría yo- trataba de enfocar un poco más su rostro, pero el sol me lo impedía "solo espero que paguen bien… ok te veo en dos días" y colgó. Se había quedado observando el cielo de manera distraída, luego, tomó el libro, ahora ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el libro en su regazo. Por más que intentaba ver su rostro me era imposible, frustrado intenté leer por segunda vez que era lo que tenía escrito en la pantalla. Su teléfono sonó nuevamente "Si… esa soy yo" contestó, para mi curiosidad, otra vez, lo que hubiera sido lo que la otra persona le informó, hizo que ella cerrara el libro de golpe y se incorporara tomando su pequeño bolso y caminando hacia mi dirección "dile que en veinte minutos estaré ahí… claro ya voy" y entonces la observé y me dejó con la boca abierta: ella era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, la ancha blusa que colgaba peligrosamente se su hombro la hacía ver más sexy, su largo cabello castaño le llegaba hasta la cintura ,exactamente al comienzo de su trasero, y sus ojos castaños, solo podría describirlos de una manera. Perfectos.

**Rene pov:**

_Cariño:_

_De nuevo estoy frente a la ventana (parece que ahora vivo en este sitio) es una mañana realmente hermosa: el sol brilla y la lluvia ha parado. Desde aquí, veo la entrada de casa y allí está Simón… cariño ¡ese gato come moscas! pero como no hacerlo si se aburre, al menos, no trae ratones muertos a casa. _

_Ayer cambiamos las cortinas de la casa, ahora la estancia se ve más iluminada, a tu papi le encantaron, Jazz… bueno él está fuera de casa mucho tiempo, creo que no le gusta estar aquí. Esme me ayudó a escogerlas, no duramos mucho tiempo en el centro comercial pues era un hervidero de niños, las clases finalizaron por el verano, ya sabes… vacaciones, pero mi cielo, no pude evitar sentirme mal al verlos… _

_Charlie me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada aquí coma hasta ese momento no había prestado atención… pero el cielo ya estaba oscurecido. Tu papi se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y los pulgares metidos bajo las axilas, su bigote estaba levantado de un extremo de su boca… no era una sonrisa, era una mueca de desaprobación. _

_No había notado el libro que estaba un lado de mi, pero en cuanto lo reconoció levanté mi vista llena de pánico hacia él. Charlie, señaló el libro y se dio vuelta. _

_Mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar coma era el libro de tu abuelito Charles, por fin lo habían publicado, el libro con las fotos que te tomó cariño… es un libro de ti, cada página es una foto tuya, sonriendo, jugando, libre._

_Nunca olvides que te quiero._

* * *

**-oh ¿qué tal? Nuestro Edward no es un galante caballero. ¿No quieren uno así?**

Dan: No te pude contestar por DM pero como lo explique el capitulo anterior esta historia es narrada por tres actores. Mary, Edward y Rene. Más adelante puede que alguno desaparezca, pero eso será conforme a la historia.

_Gracias por seguir con esta locura…_

solecitopucheta, SADELEN, LUZ. C.C , ALEXANDRACAST, Iselita Pattinson, Beastyle, beckyabc2, isabel, corazonlila30, Pattylom, EmiliU, Elisita y Meji... Muchas gracias por sus RR y alertas. :D Y a las demás gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

**Nunca olviden que las quiero.**


	3. Chapter 3

Se que parezco disco rayado pero explico de nueva cuenta, ya que esta historia aun siguen sin entenderse para algunas. :D

La historia es descrita por tres personajes Mary y Renée narra en pasado, durante el secuestro de Mary. Edward narra su presente creo que este capitulo les ayudara a comprender un poco más, recuerden pasan 7 años.

No pude contestar RR ya que esta historia la escribo desde un ipod pero abajo contesto.

Gracias a mi Beta/motu y latiguera Belen Robsten

Sin más las dejo leer

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**"Lo que me asombra es no haber abandonado por completo mis esperanzas, que parecen absurdas e irrealizables. Y, sin embargo, me aferro a ellas a pesar de todo y sigo creyendo en la innata bondad del hombre."  
Ana Frank**

**"Te buscamos"**

**Mary pov**

Estaba recostada en la cama, observando el techo fiel a mi costumbre, las motas de polvo volaban de un lado para el otro, era hipnotizante. La música de "A" llenaba toda la habitación, de nuevo la señora con su hermosa voz y letras desconocidas para mí; Había una canción que, supuse, era la favorita de él ya que la escuchaba con mucha más frecuencia que al resto, a pesar de no saber que decía, su voz denotaba tristeza como si la señora sufriera y solo cantando pudiera expiar sus penas.

Suspiré frustrada ¡estaba tan aburrida! más mi aburrimiento era costumbre, sino me pasaba el día observando el techo, cerrabas mis ojos intentando soñar a mi príncipe azul montado en su fiel corcel luchando contra "A" por mí, para amarme, para salvarme. Recorrí con la mirada toda la habitación prestando atención a cada detalle que allí había: las paredes de un blanco lustroso, la lámpara sobre el techo que titilaba en algunas ocasiones, la cama pequeña que parecía a punto de romperse, el pequeño buró donde guardaba la ropa de niña pequeña que "A" me había dejado, al otro extremo de la habitación había un inodoro y un pequeño lavabo pero no había ducha.  
Cada dos días, "A" traía una tina de plástico con cubos de agua caliente y ese era mi baño, no una ducha, no una tina de burbujas como las de casa, solo una tina plástica y cubos de agua.

Recordaba al pequeño niño que vivía frente a mi casa, James, un chico simpático a pesar de que le gustaba jugarme travesuras. Un día me retó a girar con los brazos abiertos hasta vomitar, el aire golpeando mi rostro me llenaba con una sensación de libertad y felicidad… ¡dios! deseaba volver a sentir esas sensaciones. Miré el espacio vacío de la habitación, podría girar, era un sitio más que suficiente para eso. Me levanté de la cama, me posicioné en el lugar central de la habitación, abrí mis manos, cerré mis ojos y comencé a girar. En un principio fui lento tratando de mantener mi equilibrio e imaginar mis pies tocando el césped del jardín, el olor de la tierra mojada, la nieve acumulada tras una noche de tormenta, el sonido de los pájaros cantando en el árbol debajo de mi ventana, a mi papi y su entusiasmo por algún partido de futbol, a mami cocinado galletas de mantequilla, a Jasper leyendo algún libro sobre guerra civil y mi abuelito contándome como decidió que su pasión era la de preservar los momentos con una fotografía. Eso para mí era libertad.

Seguía girando cada vez más rápido, podía sentir el aire pasar por mis brazos extendidos como alas, mis dedos ondulando sobre el aire, hasta que tropecé. Mis pies se engancharon uno sobre otro y perdí el equilibrio. Abrí mis ojos en el momento exacto en que observé el lavabo aproximarse a mi cabeza. Intenté detenerme con las manos pero me fue imposible, esto sería un gran golpe.  
Mi cabeza chocó contra la fría cerámica del lavabo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que por unos segundos mi vista se volvió negra más yo estaba consciente. Aún sentía el mareo de las vueltas alucinantes y el fuerte dolor que se instaló sobre mi frente. El llanto no se hizo esperar, subí mi mano para sobar la parte golpeada y gemí de dolor, al posar mi mano sentí un liquido caliente sobre ella, asustada de lo que pudiera ser, bajé mi mano tan rápido que chocó sobre mi regazo, solo unos instantes me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que era sangre y brotaba en cantidades alarmantes, gemí al reconocer ese olor tan desagradable, la sangre era como mi Kriptonita algo que simplemente me enfermaba. Simplemente recuerdo que no soporté mucho más y me desvanecí.

La espalda me dolía horriblemente, sentía que había dormido en piedras. Lentamente abrí los ojos y estaba oscuro, a manotazos descubrí que estaba sobre el frío piso, mi primer instinto fue gritarle a mi mami, pero una luz debajo de la puerta me regresó a la realidad: seguía atrapada. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, siempre había sido una chica fuerte pero en este momento necesitaba a mi mami, que me abrasara y dijera cuanto me quería. La extrañaba y no de una forma simple, extrañaba a mi mami: sus regaños, sus conversaciones, sus abrazos… ¡por favor! Daría lo que fuera por abrazarla una vez más.

Toqué mi cabeza y me percaté de que la sangre ahora estaba seca, gateé hasta la cama- aún con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas- y grité, grité de impotencia, grité por el maldito destino, y grité por haberme subido al estúpido volvo de "A".

No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde mi fatídico y nada provechoso accidente, la cabeza aún me dolía pero no como en un principio, mi estomago gruñía por la falta de alimento. En algún momento me volví a quedar dormida después de llorar por no sé cuantas horas, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos de lo hinchados que se encontraban, suspiré… daría lo que fuera por un poco de aire fresco.

Estaba mirando la puerta imaginado mil y una posibilidades de escapar, cuando el tintineo de unas llaves me advirtió la llegada de "A", rápidamente, me arrinconé en la esquina de la cama esperando que entrara.

Él estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual, fue drásticamente cambiada por una de sorpresa al ver mi rostro hecho un verdadero asco. Su mirada escaneó toda la habitación deteniéndose sobre la mancha de sangre en el piso gris, sus ojos rápidamente regresaron a mí y, en un movimiento brusco, corrió hacia donde me encontraba, intentó tocar mi herida, más mis instintos me hicieron retroceder dándome un golpe contra la pared provocando que un gemido de dolor escapara de mi garganta.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó alarmado "A" cuando sus manos frías tocaron mi cabeza "¿Te duele mucho?" las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y brotaron con voluntad propia.

"Quiero irme a casa" murmuré, el llanto hizo que las palabras sonaran aniñadas y bajas "Déjame ir con mi mami" supliqué y rogué porque él me liberara. Su rostro se suavizó y movió la cabeza negando, parecía triste: sus ojos lechosos denotaban un profundo anhelo más no me interesaban sus tormentos, yo solo quería salir de allí.

"lo siento princesa, pero no puedo" con sus pulgares secó el surco de lagrimas postradas en mis mejillas y, con una lenta marcha, se acercó a mi frente besándola ligeramente. Pude notar un aroma a canela en él "no puedo" repitió y, suspirando, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Varios minutos después regresó con todo lo necesario para curar mi cabeza, no tardó mucho en hacer el trabajo, lo hizo con movimientos expertos, al final, me obligó a tomar dos pastillas las cuales, según él, me harían sentir mejor. Se quedó a mi lado hasta que el cansancio - o las pastillas- me vencieron, su mirada anhelante nunca abandonó mi rostro y esa fue la última imagen que tomé antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**Edward pov**

Tres semanas, tres semanas en el mismo lugar, la misma hora y ella no regresó. Fue como ver a una diosa griega encarnada, real de carne y hueso. Simplemente la mujer más bella del mundo: su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana… me pregunté ¿tocarla sería tan suave? en aquel instante solo deseaba saber su nombre.

En esta ocasión había parejas demostrándose su amor en público, niños revoloteando de una lado para el otro, perros jugueteando, más ella no estaba. Solo fueron unos segundos- los segundos más largos de mi vida- al ver a esa diosa mi mente no dejaba de imaginarla: su cabello marrón ondulado, sus ojos luminosos y un poco atormentados, los labios rosados en forma de corazón y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del verano.

Mi recién adquirido amor por las áreas verdes dejó al descubierto mi obsesión por volverla a ver, recordando como aquella tarde, mientras observaba como se alejaba por la avenida- tan frágil entre los árboles excesivamente grande- la camiseta demoníaca resbaló de su hombro por última vez cuando ella cruzaba la verja al salir del parque. Mi momento de estupidez no se hizo esperar y, en vez de correr tras de ella, me quedé ahí como pendejo recordando su sensual voz.

En los días que siguieron abandoné maratónicamente la tesis, recibía una que otra amenaza por parte de mi profesor, pero tendría que lidiar con él mas tarde.  
Como si fuera una costumbre adquirida, vagué por el parque casi todos los días con la esperanza de volver a verla. Tenía que poner manos a la obra para encontrar y ubicar a "esa… soy yo" había algo en ella que me había fascinado, más no tenía idea de lo que era.

Volví a diario durante tres semanas, en las cuales, me mordieron la piel todo tipo de insectos pero ella no apareció. Con el alma destrozada, acepté retirarme, tenía que terminar mis pendientes, las vírgenes sodomitas regresarían a mis investigaciones; tampoco era cuestión de echar por la borda el resto de mi carrera, tenía que encontrarla pero sería el destino el que me ayudara en esta ocasión.

Era sábado y había decidido salir a ver una película sobre arte, la cual, no llamó para nada mi atención. Soy un hombre de experiencias sexuales pero esta película caía en lo absurdo ¿quién demonios se creía ese idiota para hacer homenaje a Sade sin siquiera leer sus obras? salí del cine, en un principio solo quería alejarme de allí ¡diablos! Tenía que tranquilizarme, una estúpida proyección no arruinaría mi vida. Miré alrededor y pude divisar una librería, la calle estaba desierta, levanté la cabeza y observé que no tardaría mucho en llover, algo que no era para nada extraño para una persona que vivía en el lugar más lluvioso de Estados Unidos.

Caminé atravesando la avenida hacia "museo", raro nombre para una librería. Se trataba de una tienda de estilo antiguo, con estantes de madera pulida muy alta. Había mesas alineadas a lo largo de la ventana, entré y una campana aviso de mi presencia, una mujer mayor levantó la mirada de su novela para darme una rápida ojeada, una vez terminado su escrutinio regresó a su lectura. Caminé por los pequeños pasillos mirando los títulos de algunos libros, había de todo un poco: desde lectura recreativa hasta historias viejas de cuarto de siglo, ahora entendía el por qué llamarle el museo. Estaba a punto de tomar un ejemplar de historia de dos ciudades, cuando un el teléfono del local sonó con un horrible sonido, el cual fue sustituido por la voz más hermosa que pude recordad.

"si… esa soy yo"

El corazón se me había contraído, era ella… la había encontrado. Mirando por todos lados para ver donde se encontraba, la visualicé detrás de un mostrador de madera tallada color canela, estaba inclinada, su cabello largo recogido en un moño sobre su nuca, jugaba con un mechón de cabello enroscando y desenroscando de su dedo índice. A juzgar por el movimiento de su hombro podría decir que estaba escribiendo algo.

"Si, ya he quedado con él para mañana… si solo que sea puntual… el pago tiene que ser en efectivo" no podía dejar de mirarla, era simplemente perfecta. "claro, será un placer nos vemos mañana" colgó y levantó la vista hacia el techo y en el proceso su mirada se cruzó con la mía "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Su sonrisa me dejó sin aliento, era como la trampa de una hermosa flor que te llamaba a acercarte y, cuando menos lo esperas, te engulle como planta carnívora. Dio la vuelta al mostrador y se acercó hacia mí, sin saber por qué, de repente, le pedí una obra que ya tenía.

"Busco un libro… un libro de fotos…"

"ahí tienes la sección, a tu derecha, creo que se encuentra después de la de teatro. ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Algún título en concreto?

"el libro es de Charles Swan"

"¿Swan? No me suena y la fotografía es mi especialidad"

Volvió detrás del mostrador para consultar algo en su ordenador indicándome que me acercara. Había una lista de lo que supuse eran autores y ella indicó con su índice el nombre de Charles Swan.

"Swan, _Simplemente ella_, eso es…" levantó la vista "¿Es este?" asentí, ella hizo clic sobre el ratón y sus cejas de fruncieron al leer lo que arrojó la búsqueda.

"es curioso, está descatalogado, el libro tiene más de 6 años. Por lo regular tienden a no estar disponibles" movió la cabeza "no lo entiendo. Lo siento mucho" murmuró y pude ver que lo decía de verdad.

"da igual" me encogí de hombro, y de verdad daba igual, la había encontrado.

Se acercó un poco más a la pantalla.

"la niña de la portada" murmuró como para sus adentros "diría que se me hace conocida, en alguna parte… "

Desde donde me encontraba no podía ver la imagen, pero aún así la observaba: tenía su rostro grabado en mi memoria, me sabía aquella foto de memoria.

"lo siento" repitió ella. Parecía sincera y tenía que hacer que se tranquilizara.

"en realidad ya lo tengo" abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"vaya…"

"si, conozco al fotógrafo pero lo quería para un regalo" me defendí, su cara mostró una emoción fugaz.

"oh me encetaría poder echarle un vistazo" murmuró lanzando de nuevo una mirada hacia el ordenador.

"si quieres puedo traerte el mío para que le des una ojeada" genial Cullen has todo lo que esté en tus manos para tener a la chica.

Ella sonrió, la sonrisa de planta carnívora nuevamente.

"Eso sería excelente…"

"Edward, Edward Cullen" extendí mi mano para saludarla cortésmente.

"un gusto Edward" estrechando mi mano se sonrojó "soy Isabella… Isabella Vulturi"

_**Renée Pov**_

_Cariño, hoy encontraron el cuerpo de una niña y yo recé para que no fueras tú, pedí a Dios, le rogué que no fueras tú. Fue horrible, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me dolía, tu papi no quiso que yo fuera, pero tenía que saber que no eras tú, ver con mis propios ojos que no eras tú..._

_Y no lo eras. Di gracias en silencio mirando su pequeño cuerpo sin vida, fue un duro golpe, pero el saber que no eras tú quitó el horrible peso que aquejaba a mí ser. Ella era hermosa, se llamaba Jessica, era de tu edad, tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecían rayos de sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo, le gustaban los caballos, era una experta montando. _

_Nadie quiere creerme, pero si estuvieras muerta cariño, yo lo sabría. Mi corazón se ha detenido. Estás en alguna parte, no sé dónde ni con quién, pero estás en alguna parte, con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza alta._

_Quisiera desaparecer en una megalópolis donde la gente dejara de mirarme así con su lástima, su compasión, sus pensamientos innombrables... ¡Quisiera que dejaran de mirarme como si tú estuvieras muerta!_

_Tu papi te ha buscado tanto estos últimos meses… ni te lo imaginarías. No ah dicho palabra alguna, la editorial está siendo manejada por algún socio, él ahora no se puede hacer cargo de los negocios, hay días en que Charlie maneja durante horas recorriendo las carreteras, creyendo reconocerte en casa sitio. Intenta ser fuerte pero sé que por dentro es una alma perdida como la mía, he visto su mirada, he visto la botella de vino vaciarse demasiado deprisa y sus ojos vagar por mi cuerpo a sabiendas de que ya no soy nada._

_Tu padre y yo cariño, combatimos contra el mundo._

_Quisiera ser mas fuerte pero no lo consigo._

_Nunca olvides que te quiero._

* * *

***Yo llore con ese final escribirlo me costo un poco. Como dato personal si pueden abrasen a sus mamis o papis uno nunca sabe cuando lo vas a necesitar. **

Beastyle: Acertado tu comentario nena. Pero no reveles las identidades jejeje  
lokaxtv: Gracias por leerla a mi me encantan tus comentarios :D  
laurita261: Nena un sigo esperando tu duda, dudosa jajaja  
Meji e isabel: Y van a llorar lo juro o dejo de llamarme lilivett :D  
ALEXANDRACAST: Carlisle veterinario! si, loco pero al menos sigue siendo doctor jajaja respecto a donde viven Mary y Edward. Antes del secuestro los dos vivían en Forks, en la narración de Edward su presente ya vive en seattle. (ya revele información) xD  
Tita Moon: se que esta enredosa espero que mas adelante tratar de ser mas especifica.  
Tata XOXO: lavado de cerebros... mm tal vez uno nunca sabe :D  
Sadelen: el "¿te pido un taxi?" es verídico y vergonzoso jajaja.

Gracias por leer.

Nunca olviden que las quiero.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus Reviews, Favs y Follows.

Hola pido una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por mi falta de puntualidad, tengo una explicación, mala pero es explicación. Este capitulo esta maldito xD no lo guarde, lo perdí, lo re escribí y lo volví a perder... trauma, lo juro pero tarde y seguro lo dejo.

Espero les guste y queden algunas dudas explicadas y más dudas al seguirlo leyendo. Sin más...

Gracias a Becky quien me ayudo con las faltas horrograficas y a mi Beta/motu y latiguera Belen Robsten que le dio más vida a la historia.

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

******"Aún el diablo puede llorar cuando mira alrededor del infierno, y se da cuenta de que está solo ahí, solo..." **  


**El gato**

******Mary pov**

Estaba lloviendo tan fuerte que mis recuerdos se dispararon hacia aquel día… día en el que subí al volvo negro. El sonido de las gotas de agua chocar contra el techo -melodía antes relajante- acompañaron el despertar de una pesadilla que sólo representaba mi realidad, sí, mi realidad.

La lluvia nunca me había incomodado, por el contrario, la disfrutaba. Me gustaba jugar en ella y terminar empapada hasta que mi mami me regañara pero ahora cada vez que escucho la lluvia me recuerda ese día en el que mi vida cambió radicalmente. Muchas veces me pregunté: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me iba con Ángela y su madre?

Intenté dormir pero la pesadilla regresaba atormentándome.

-

"¿Mary estás segura de que tus padres vendrán por ti?" era la segunda vez que la señora Weber me lo preguntaba mas yo estaba segura: ellos nunca fallaban.

"Si, si señora Weber, se que pronto vendrán por mi, mientras tanto entraré a esperar en la escuela" le sonreí pues ella era muy amble, de un temperamento tranquilo y un hermoso rostro… igual a Ángela.

"Cariño, no te quiero dejar sola" miró de nuevo hacia la entrada, Ángela ya estaba dentro de la camioneta, la pobre había estado con tos durante las clases y me había dicho que su madre la llevaría al médico en cuento saliéramos de las clases.

"Está empezando a llover más fuerte, mira te doy mi numero de teléfono, si ya es muy tarde y tus padres no llegan sólo llámame y regreso por ti" La madre de Ángela abrió su bolso, sacó una pequeña tarjeta y, tras un suspiro muy fuerte, me la entregó.

"Cuídate Mary, espero que lleguen rápido" tras decir eso me dio un suave beso sobre la frente y salió abriendo su paraguas encaminándose a su camioneta. Me acerqué hacia la puerta y observé como Ángela levantaba su manita en señal de despedida y la camioneta comenzó a desaparecer.

Esperé, lo que me pareció una eternidad, sentada fuera de la escuela protegiéndome de la lluvia con un pequeño tejado, mirando hacia los dos lados de la calle, levantándome cuando algún auto se acercaba y sentándome nuevamente al percatarme de que no eran mis padres. Intenté hacer mis deberes pero la concentración no llegaba, bueno, sinceramente el ambiente no ayudaba mucho a esto.  
Un sonido extraño, proveniente de la escuela, llamó mi atención, con demasiada lentitud divagué hacia el pasillo viendo como el señor de intendencia tomaba su escoba cantando una canción muy animada, se veía gracioso y justo antes de que girara mis talones y saliera de allí él se percató de mi presencia con un silencio abrupto en el enorme lugar. Una mirada que no supe descifrar tiñó su rostro y, con su mano enguantada, me saludó animadamente. Unos meses atrás unas niñas del ultimo año, mientras estábamos en el baño, comentaban que uno de los intendentes las miraba feo ¿Y si era justo el mismo?, ¿y si me quería hacer daño? Levanté la vista y me asusté al notar que el señor estaba cada vez más cerca de mí, por lo que, asustada, regresé a mi sitio y comencé a mirar nuevamente las calles con la ansiedad aflorándome por cada uno de mis poros, pero nada…

Tomé mi mochila y decidí que prefería ser una niña mojada a una niña atacada por el intendente de la escuela. Mi casa no quedaba muy lejos sólo unas quince cuadras… decidida emprendí la marcha.

Como si el cielo conspirara en mi contra, la lluvia fue incrementado, ya no podía hacer nada pues me encontraba a mitad de camino y el sólo hecho de imaginar lo que me pudo pasar en el pasillo de la escuela me obligaba a seguir.  
Humo salía de mi boca, imaginaba que era una chica grande -de esas que le gustan a los chicos, chicos como Edward- con mi dedo índice y medio levantados del resto, hacía como si un cigarro imaginario fuera sostenido por ambos dedos, los acerqué a mi boca y aspiré, retiré mis dedos y lentamente solté el aire, el vapor salió simulando ser humo de cigarrillo, tontamente me reí de mi imaginación y lo absurda que me veía, si algún día llegaba a fumar sólo sería para recibir regaños por parte de mis padres.

Seguí caminado, de vez en cuando miraba hacia los lados para ver si veía el auto de mis padres, pero nada, ni una señal de ellos. Tristemente seguí caminado, no entendía como me habían olvidado y ¡justo un día lluvioso! temblando ante el frío, apresuré mis pasos, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa.

Un ruido extraño me sacó de mi ensoñación, mirando con la esperanza de que por fin mis padres hubieran aparecido me detuve y miré hacia la avenida. Era un auto mas no era el que yo esperaba, continué mi marcha cuando la ventanilla del conductor bajó un poco dejando escuchar una melodía cautivadora, seguí sobre mis pies mirado de reojo, al pasar por el auto noté que ahora estaba estacionado aún lado de la calle.

"Hola pequeña" una voz tranquila me llamó, sabía que me hablaba a mí pues era la única persona en la cuadra, detuve mis pasos y me giré para poder mirar. El hombre no se veía mayor, traía unas gafas sobre su ancha nariz y pude distinguir un poco de dolor en sus ojos, fruncí el ceño, no estaba bien que hablara con extraños pero algo me decía que debía ser cortés, siempre que algo extraño ocurriese podría gritar o empezar a correr…

"No te asustes pequeña" dijo alzando sus manos para que yo pudiera verlas "estoy buscando un veterinario, mi gato está muy enfermo y llevo mucho tiempo buscando uno" miró sobre su hombro hacia el lado del conductor, cuando regresó su mirada sus ojos estaban turbios como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar, me impulsé hacia delante sobre la punta de mis pies para poder ver con mayor claridad al gato, pero fue imposible.

"Sólo necesito saber cómo llegar, no quiero que muera" se me hizo un gran nudo en el estómago al pensar en Simón y en todo lo que haría para poder salvarlo si estuviera en algún problema por lo que lentamente me adelanté y me acerqué.

"Tres calles derecho y giras hacia la derecha, calle Miller" él parecía cansado y desorientado.

"¿es la calle larga que está sobre la glorieta?" suspiré, él estaba demasiado perdido y creo que estaba a punto de llorar, sentí pena por él y nuevamente volví a indicarle como llegar

"son muchas vueltas y si no llego a tiempo creo que mi gato puede morir" No, no, morir no, era solo un animalito, mordí mi labio con fuerza, preguntándome si debía darle más información.

"estás muy mojada ¿por qué no subes? me indicas por donde ir y te llevo a tu casa" sonrió de manera dulce, pude notar como uno de sus hoyuelos se marcaba más en su triste cara, no pude contenerme y le regresé la sonrisa, sabía que estaba mal que subiera al auto de un desconocido y que era peor que le permitiera llevarme a casa, pero él podría dejarme con Carlisle y allí llamar a mis padres, tal vez, y si mi suerte cambiara, podría ver a Edward ya que el ayudaba por las tardes a su padre. Mi corazón creció ante semejante pensamiento… podría ver a Edward y estar con él algún tiempo; él debió pensar que le sonreía a él lo cual hizo que su cara se iluminara un poco, él pensaba que lo ayudaba sin ningun interés… pero mi corazón ya tenía dueño.

Rodeando el auto- uno negro muy elegante- pude notar como él se inclinaba sobre el asiento del conductor, imaginé que fue para quitar al gato del asiento. Al abrir la puerta noté la música suave y tranquila, él sostenía algo sobre sus muslos acunándolo cuidadosamente, subí y, con mucho cuidado de no mojar demasiado los asientos, coloqué mi mochila sobre mis pies y me giré hacia él para que coloque al gatito sobre mis manos. Él no vaciló y me entregó la manta con un hermoso gato blanco recostado, mis ojos se abrieron ante el pequeño que dormía plácidamente sobre la cobija, sus ronquidos era tan suaves y extraños, no como los ronquidos de Simón, lo acaricié distraídamente sintiendo como el auto avanzaba. El silencio, mientras íbamos hacia la veterinaria, se hizo un poco incomodo, él no me miraba y era algo que agradecía, me ponía muy nerviosa que la gente me observara, por lo general terminaba roja como tomate. Tenía que entablar algún tipo de conversación, nada personal, vagué la mirada por el interior del auto, era tan lujoso por dentro como lo era por fuera y sólo pude hacer una pregunta:

"¿Qué tipo de auto es este?" él me miró sorprendido.

"Es un Volvo, es nuevo, dos mil cuatro" pronunció con demasiado orgullo. Miré el auto y me di un golpe mental por no ser más observadora: sobre el volante, en letras azules y plateadas, estaba inscripta la palabra "Volvo".

Noté que una de sus manos se movía inquieta sobre el volante, intenté no prestar mucha atención, yo seguía acariciando al gato y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la calle. Ya estábamos a tres cuadras de la veterinaria Cullen y así se lo indiqué.

"Si, es justo allí" señalé el lugar. Había un poco de movimiento dentro, se podía notar por las ventanas que daban hacia la calle. Mi corazón brincó, si creo que ese era Edward: su cabello rojizo se veía a lo lejos. Quería salir corriendo. Escuché como detenía el auto completamente y él se giraba nervioso hacia mí con una mirada que no pude descifrar, yo sólo le sonreí para calmarlo, ya estábamos aquí, su gato se salvaría.

"Espera un minuto, no quiero mojarme" murmuró y se movió hacia los asientos traseros, no podía ver que estaba haciendo, un olor amargo me llegó y me alejé mas cuando se volvió a incorporar traía un pañuelo demasiado grande sobre su mano, sus ojos nunca abandonaron mi cara y con un susurro lastimoso susurró: "lo siento tanto Mary" con una velocidad inimaginable, tapó mi boca y nariz con el pañuelo. Intenté moverme pero su otra mano sostenía mi cabeza, el olor que estaba en el pañuelo era demasiado intenso, mis pies golpeaban el suelo del auto, traté de gritar, lo cual sirvió para que el olor se colara profundamente en mi sistema, mis manos volaban frenéticamente hacia su cara, sus manos, hacia todas partes sin obtener ningún resultado. La fuerza me abandonaba lentamente, sentía todo mi cuerpo fatigoso, adormecido, cansado, y en tan solo un minuto todo pasó: me dejé caer absorbida por la oscuridad con el único recuerdo de sus ojos culposos.

**Edward pov**

Había dado más de tres vueltas fuera de "museo" la librería donde Isabella trabajaba, por alguna extraña razón me intimidaba entrar y estar con ella. Después de quedar que al siguiente día yo podía mostrarle mi libro de _Simplemente ella _ me aterraba la idea de estar a solas y el hecho de haber tenido el sueño más erótico de mi vida no ayudaba mucho. Desperté con una carpa de circo en mis sabanas con los recuerdos inmediatos de mi reciente fantasía, patético, pero simplemente magnificó.

Estaba seguro de que, en cuanto la viera, las imágenes del sueño regresarían y serían mi perdición, una cosa era soñar cuando estabas solo, en la comodidad de tu cama, otra cosa era que soñaras despierto frente a la causante de tus fantasías más pecaminosas.

Me decidí a ser fuerte, tomaría lo bueno de esta experiencia: me enfrentaría a la planta carnívora. Estacioné mi auto dos locales antes de "museo", pude ver a unos cuantos paseantes caminando por la avenida, salí del auto y noté que tal vez lloviera, sonreí, podría llevarla a su casa.  
Caminé con más entusiasmo del necesario, si alguien me viera diría que estaba trotando. Fuertemente agarrado, el libro descansaba bajo mi brazo, mi pulso palpitaba y sentía que me estaba sofocando. Aminoré el paso, eso de fumar estaba trayéndome graves problemas, respiré a unos pasos de la puerta, me armé de valor, solté un gran suspiro y, tras comprobar que mi aliento no fuera de alcantarilla, ingresé. La campanilla característica sonó con mi presencia y la señora que estaba sentada frente a la ventana levantó su mirada y regresó de nuevo a su lectura. Con una sonrisa la saludé y seguí hacia adentro, mi mirada viajó a lo largo del local tratando de localizar a mi planta carnívora. Mientras recorría los estantes llenos de libros, regalos extraños y algunos juegos literarios, pude notar el movimiento de algo, caminé apresurado hacia el sonido pero de pronto me detuve: frete a mí tenía el culo mas magnifico de la historia y no solo estaba ahí, sino que se movía de un lado a otro en una danza magnífica.  
Simplemente me dejó con la boca abierta, ella estaba bailando de una manera muy sensual, su cuerpo de chica peligrosa estaba decorado con unos jeans sumamente ajustados color azul oscuro, las botas café le llegaban a unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas y estaba con una de esas blusas del mal que colgaban peligrosamente de un costado a punto de caer por su magnífica piel.

Sin que ella lo notara, me quedé observando descaradamente sus movimientos: de arriba abajo tomaba libros de la caja a un costado de sus pies, los observaba leyendo el título y subía lentamente para acomodarlos en su lugar. Mi garganta picaba, estaba seca y solo podía pensar en un trago de su cuerpo, de su intimidad, de su… arggggg… un carraspeo me hizo brincar soltando mi libro y haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. La señora que de la entraba nos miraba con una gran sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza pude captar sus labios diciendo: "estos chicos" y se encaminó hacia Isabella, le dio un ligero golpe sobre su hombro y ella dejó las cosas que estaba haciendo sonriéndole, se quitó un audífono y la miró, la señora le susurró algo en el oído e Isabella centró la vista sobre mí y me entregó la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que podría haber esperado. Realmente estaba contenta de verme y asintiendo hacia la señora en signo de afirmación, se encaminó hacia mí

-Hola Edward- se acercó y besó mi mejilla, de haber sido un niño en pubertad me hubiera sonrojado.

"Hola… traje esto" mirando sus ojos levanté mi mano cayendo en cuenta de que estaban vacías, rápidamente miré el suelo donde había caído el libro y lo levanté ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa. "lo siento, a veces soy un poco torpe" me precipité al suelo para levantar el libro, lo pasé por mis jeans rotos para retirar el polvo que pudiera habérsele pegado y se lo extendí, ella me miraba sonriendo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y lo tomó, se mordió el labio y señaló la mesa que estaba junto a la ventada.

"No te preocupes, nadie es perfecto" nos acercamos a la mesa mas un libro abierto indicaba que ese lugar estaba ocupado, por lo que, Isabella me guió hacia la parte infantil donde un cómodo sillón nos esperaba.

Observé que pasaba sus dedos distraídamente por la tapa del libro, con uno de ellos tocaba el título, cada una de las letras plateadas… se veía que disfrutaba, mas no sé que pretendía, bien dicen que cuando tienes un libro tienes que sentirlo y observar cada mínimo detalle. Se volvió hacia mí y, con una sonrisa hermosa, regresó al libro y lo abrió: al principio la miré con curiosidad, el libro estaba lleno de fotos, en algunas ella se encontraba mirando la cámara, en otras ella parecía no notarla; cada foto era diferente de las demás, a excepción la única protagonista: Mary. Las fotos estaban acompañadas de una pequeña cita literaria, frases de algún libro que el viejo Swan admiraba. Isabella seguía viendo las fotos, la misma niña regordeta sonriendo, triste, enojada… desvié la mirada del libro y de ella, había sido muy difícil abrir el cajón de los recuerdos y sacar ese libro, saber que la hija de alguien, tu pequeña amiga había desaparecido y nadie jamás supo de ella.

Isabella veía intensamente una foto: Mary estaba sentada sobre un mar de flores, colores azules y violetas resaltaban la imagen, se veía a una Mary feliz viendo hacia el lado opuesto disfrutando del aire que azotaba su cara y revolvía su cabello.

"debe ser una hermosa joven ahora" murmuró Isabella con una voz de fascinación. Un sentimiento de inquietud se alojó en mi pecho, yo también esperaba que fuera una chica hermosa.

"Espero que lo sea" dije apretando mi puños, le sonreí de vuelta "ella desapareció cuando tenía diez años, sus padres y casi medio pueblo la buscamos, fue un caso extenso, hasta la fecha nadie sabe nada" cuando terminé de hablar ella me estaba mirando con curiosidad, su mirada no me dijo absolutamente nada. Regresó al libro y suspiró.

"debe ser difícil perder a alguien" jugaba distraídamente con los bordes de las paginas "La modelo es hermosa claro, pero las fotos son perfectas" hizo un pausa "nunca había visto algo igual, notas esta… "dijo cambiando las páginas hasta encontrar de la cual estaba hablando "la manera de hacer que la luz entre por el lente es muy difícil y pude notar que hay muchas con esta característica, realmente es impresionante y sumamente difícil" la miré sorprendido, muy pocas personas notaban cosas tan banales como esa, yo era uno de ellos.

"¿Cómo sabes? ¿Estudiaste fotografía?"

"oh no, no, sólo unos cuantos cursos en Italia, nada ostentoso. Mi padre me pidió que hiciera algo con mi tiempo libre así que tomé unos cuantos cursos de fotografía" indicó sonriéndome mostrando sus perfectos y simétricos dientes, le devolví la sonrisa y creo que nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo.

"Ya entiendo, ¿Entonces si te gusta la fotografía por qué no trabajas en eso?" ella me sonrió de manera apenada.

"de hecho lo hago, como explicarlo sin que me tomes de puta" me atragante de manera ruidosa, pude notar como el rubor subía por toda su cara alojándose en sus pecosas mejillas. Traté de mantener la compostura y, con un movimiento de mano, la incité a que siguiera "digamos que, para que no suene demasiado vulgar, soy en, como una… una musa" sonrió orgullosa de esa explicación "tengo un amigo que es fotógrafo, hace mucho necesitaba una modelo para poder vender su trabajo, me hizo vestirme de novia, fue tan bochornoso" cerró el libro y, de manera distraída, lo abrazó sosteniéndolo sobre su pecho.

"¿Entonces eres una modelo?" Eso era más factible, no veía de dónde sacaba que la podría tomar como una puta, era simplemente estúpido, esperé su respuesta…

Negó con la cabeza "algunas veces sólo poso para alguien, ya sabes, solo posar" mi mente era un ir y venir de imágenes, modelos de toda clase pasaban por mi cabeza. Chicas en portada de revistas, en anuncios de refresco, modelando alguna prenda de temporada y por último esas chicas: las que sólo encuentras en alguna revista para caballeros. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y de mi boca solo salió un silencioso "oh" ella se sonrojó y miró hacia el piso, eso realmente fue muy impactante, ella era una chica realmente hermosa, con un bello cuerpo y no dudaba que tuviera otro talento aparte de ser una chica… fácil. Ella notó mi momento de revelación y, con su seño fruncido, empezó a negar furiosamente "no, no, no… conozco esa mirada" comenzó a reír por mi expresión "no me quito la ropa para enseñar mi cuerpo" se apresuró a decir "simplemente es difícil de explicar"

"cada quien hace de su vida lo que guste" objeté

"si, pero no soy ese tipo de personas, lo hago porque me gusta y es realmente lindo ser parte de algo" cerró la boca y suspiró "necesitas verlo, es muy difícil explicarlo si me vez de esa manera" bajó su mirada y tomó el libro nuevamente.

"¿me lo prestarías?" pidió abanicando las hojas rápidamente "me gustaría saber cómo hacer esas tomas"

Estaba a punto de decirle que mi libro era su libro, cuando mi celular estropeó el momento. Fastidiado, lo saqué rápidamente y observé la pantalla: Alice, sonreí y me disculpé un momento, Isabella estaba levantada un poco sobre sus piernas, pude notar que estaba mirando sobre mi hombro viendo la pantalla de mi celular, apenada, bajó la mirada y se hundió en el sofá.

"Siempre tan oportuna hermanita" dije malhumorado, me quitaba tiempo vital con la planta carnívora, ella soltó una risitas

"Siento entrometerme en tu gran agenda hermanito pero te quiero recordar que hoy es la fiesta de Jasper y necesito… no espera, tienes que estar ahí" demando agregando un poco de fastidioso mando Cullen es sus palabras.

"¿Es realmente necesario?" no tenía ganas de ir, no realmente si eso impedía que pasara tiempo de calidad con Isabella.

"¡Estás loco! Claro que es necesario, vendrá toda la familia, papá, mamá, hasta Emmett vendrá" dijo molesta "Todos los Swan estarán, sabes lo que significa para ellos esta fiesta Edward, no quiero que la cagues con tus pendejadas" Escuchar a mi hermana decir groserías era digno de aplausos, las palabras más fuertes que tenía en su vocabulario era cerdo engreído, Alice Cullen había enloquecido… "¿me estas escuchando?" suspiré, ¿cómo no escucharla cuando tenía la voz más irritante del mundo?

"Si, lo escuché todo. No te preocupes, solo llegaré un poco tarde"

"gracias hermanito, eres un amor" dijo y colgó.

Isabella miraba nuevamente las fotos cuando regresé al sofá, observaba detalladamente. A Charles realmente le gustaría conversar con alguien sobre sus fotos y en ese momento tuve mi revelación: podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, seguir en compañía de Isabella e ir a la fiesta, sonreí engreídamente por mi perfecta idea.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó con esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de planta carnívora.

"si, todo perfecto, era mi hermana. Tenemos una comida, una comida familiar y estaba pensando, bueno sé que no me conoces y que tal vez pienses que soy un secuestrador o algo por el estilo" ella sonreía por mis atropelladas palabras, respiré y lo intenté nuevamente.

"Es una fiesta para Jasper, el novio de mi hermana y estará mi familia y la familia de él, su abuelo es la persona que tomó las fotos" señalé sobre su regazo donde descansaba el libro, bajó su mirada y en cuestión de microsegundos me miró sorprendida.

"de verdad… es decir ¿me estás invitando a conocer a fotógrafo?" no pude contener mi sonrisa, era divertido ver como una simple y sencilla cosa podría emocionarla, era como un niño con una gran paleta.

"si claro, comida y conocer a Charles, le encantará la idea de hablar con alguien que entiende de eso" saltó del sofá y caminó hacia el mostrador, sacó una pequeña agenda y revisó.

"estoy de suerte hoy no tengo compromisos" corrió hacia la señora de la entrada y, en un movimiento rápido, le quitó el libro "Sue voy a salir, ¿Crees que te pueda dejar encargada la tienda? Solo serán..." me miró para que yo pudiera responder.

"Es un poco lejos, vamos a Forks, mínimo dos horas en auto" ella miró a Sue quien nos miraba de manera indecisa.

"Anda Sue, Edward conoce al señor que tomó estas fotos" se las mostró "realmente me interesa conocerlo" sus ojos parecían los de un pequeño cachorro, solté unas risitas, era muy cómico ver semejante espectáculo.

"Está bien, ya veré como me las arreglo para cerrar la tienda" miró hacia la ventana y, al otro lado de la calle, había un chico rubio que estaba acomodando cosas en un tienda, no pude ver de qué se trataba "le diré a ese chico Newton que me ayude a cerrar"

Isabella regresó a mi lado dando pequeños brinquitos, pero se detuvo y bajó la mirada al igual que yo. "no estoy vestida de una manera decente" anunció levantando su mirada indulgente "creo que no sería buena idea" negué e hice un ademán con mis manos hacia mi cuerpo, llevaba unos Jeans rotos sobre el muslo, unos mocasines color canela y una camisa beige.

"yo tampoco estoy vestido para una fiesta" la animé y le indiqué la puerta, dudó pero aceptó, regresó nuevamente al mostrador, recostando su abdomen sobre la vitrina para tomar un pequeño bolso, su inclinación me dejó ver el buen culo que tenía, dejé de mirar cuando sentí los penetrantes ojos de Sue, pero no me atreví a corroborar el presentimiento.

Tras unas cuantas palabras de despedida hacia Sue, nos encaminamos hacia donde se encontraba estacionado mi coche, ella miraba ansiosa hacia todos lados. Cuando me detuve frente a mi auto, ella me miró con una ceja alzada, sonreí, mi auto no era ostentoso pero era mi bebé.

Abrí la puerta y ella subió, con un fuerte pero silencioso golpe cerré la puerta, caminé hacia el lado opuesto y entré, encendí el auto y me giré para mirarla: ella estaba muy concentrada mirando el volante de mi auto, regresé la mirada para ver que le podía haber llamado la atención… "¿todo bien?" pregunté, ella parpadeó y me miró, se veía confusa, levanté la cejas para reafirmar la pregunta que le había hecho, ella movió la cabeza susurrando.

"Volvo" su voz sonó un tanto extraña, miré de nuevo hacia el volante donde estaban en letras plateadas con un contorno azul las palabras volvo.

"si, es un volvo. Lo compré hace un año" era un orgullo para mí poder presumir semejante auto, había sido adquirido con sudor y sangre, mas sudor diría yo, pues la chica de la concesionaria, obtuvo un buen descuento para mí, después de una pequeña escapada hacia una de las oficinas. "¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?"

"si, si lo siento fue como una especia de Dejavú"

La conversación de dos horas resultó grata, coincidimos en muchas cosas, la lectura era una de ellas, algún tipo de música: estuvo jugando con mi ipod y, tras decir que tenía un gran amor por las canciones de los ochentas y por Bob Marley, entramos en otras conversaciones. Así me enteré que su padre era médico y que hacia apenas dos años habían regresado a los Estados Unidos. También me contó que extrañaba Italia y, correlacionado a esto, poco a poco la conversación fue subiendo de tono, pero no un tono amoroso o sexual, Isabella me estaba enseñando como insultar a las personas en italiano y fue realmente divertido.

"Pezzo di merda o sacco di merda" murmuró. Yo no podía parar de reír, realmente era muy graciosa "Mi padre siempre dice que tengo boca de marinero" afirmó orgullosa "pero estar sin muchos amigos por allá y sólo estar con mi tío… créeme, realmente uno aprende"

"Yo no podría andar por la calle diciendo tantas groserías" me defendí "Aparte vivir con una hermana que realmente te admira lo hace más difícil" bueno lo último no era del todo verdad, Alice se cortaría una mano antes de aceptar semejante locura.

"Y dime Edward ¿por qué decidiste poner tanta distancia entre tus padre y tú?, ¿es cosa de crecer y ser un hombre independiente?" a estas alturas del camino ella tenía las piernas sobre el tablero y, por primera vez, no me importaba que alguien ensuciara mi preciado auto.

"Creo que en algún punto de mi vida tenía que madurar, aparte no podría llevar mujerzuelas a casa, sería dar demasiadas explicaciones" estalló en una gran carcajada y pude notar como sostenía su estomago de tanta risa, no podía negar que estar con ella era simplemente relajante, si a cualquier otra chica le hubiera dado esa contestación me habría dado algún puñetazo mas con ella no, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, era algo normal, era como respirar. A pesar de que no teníamos ni dos días de entablar una amistad, si, podría ser su amigo… por el momento.

El tiempo se pasó volando, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estábamos frente a la casa de los Swan. Ella me veía como diciendo que era mala idea, que ya no se sentía con ganas de estar ahí mas yo la animé y bajamos del auto, esta vez no me dio tiempo de abrir la puerta para ella, se bajó y miró la casa, estaba como siempre la había recordado, el jardín tenia flores de colores, algunas macetas colgaban del techo sobre el porche dándole una agradable vista, mis ojos seguían su movimiento, ella miraba todo como si estuviera en un planeta diferente. Me encaminé hacia la entrada y abrí la pequeña reja, pude notar que, en las escaleras de porche, se encontraba el gato de Mary. El pobre estaba algo viejo y se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo dormido. Su labor en la vida era dormir, comer, hacer sus necesidades y volver a dormir, en ese preciso orden.

"El es Simón, era el gato de Mary" ella lo miró, el gato se levantó y caminó hacia nosotros, ella se agachó y tocó detrás de sus orejas, produciendo que Simón ronroneara… gato con suerte. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y distinguí a una Renée algo vieja y acabada, nos sonrió y miró a Simón quien se frotaba sobre los pies de Isabella.

"Hola Edward, llegas tarde" me reprendió, pude ver como miraba a Isabella evaluando con ojo crítico.

"Hola Renée, lamento llegar tarde" me disculpé "mira, te presento a Isabella, un amiga" distraídamente tomé la cintura de Isabella y la empujé hacia delante, ella titubeó y, tras alejarse un poco del gato, extendió su mano y saludó.

"Bella, llámame Bella" eso me sorprendió un poco, era un diminutivo muy apropiado para ella "lamento venir sin ser invitada, espero no molestar" se disculpó y bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia Simón que seguía frotándose a sus pies.

"Espero que no les moleste que invitara a alguien" dije disculpándome.

"Para nada, entre más seamos mejor, pero pasen que ya están todos en el comedor" tomó a Bella del codo y la empujó suavemente hacia la entrada, pude notar que se quedaba rígida y, conforme avanzaba, se relajaba un poco más, cuando subí por la cortas escaleras el maldito gato se atravesó provocando que casi me tropezara, lo maldije internamente y las seguí.

El comedor estaba lleno, tanto mi familia, los Swan y algunos amigos más se encontraban ya comiendo, por cortesía saludamos y deseamos buen apetito, pude notar la mirada extrañada de mi familia. Si, rara vez traía chicas a alguna reunión. Tras las presentaciones correspondientes, vimos dos lugares vacíos, nos sentamos y comentamos sobre cosas triviales.

Un pequeño jadeo dejó a la mesa en completo silencio, pude notar que fue proveniente de Bella, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y parecía asustada.

"¿sucede algo?" pregunté, ella miró bajo la mesa, imité su acción: Simón estaba encajando sus filosas uñas sobre su rodilla, el gato parecía estar estirándose, Charlie lo reprendió.

"Simón suéltala" intentó quitarlo pero el gato se rehusaba.

"no, no se preocupe, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa" dijo ella aún viendo al gato, cuidadosamente lo tomó y lo instaló sobre sus piernas y regresó hacia la mesa con una disculpa en el rostro "era el gato, me arañó la pierna" explicó sonrojándose, algunos de los presentes soltaron una risitas y regresaron a lo suyo.

"y Dime Isabella… ¿cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó Charles tratando de hacer algún tipo de conversación.

"voy a cumplir dieciocho" dijo y pude notar como bajaba la mano, estaba acariciando al gato, maldito gato con suerte.

"te ves mayor de dieciocho años" objetó.

"¡papá! ¿Cómo le dices una cosa así?" lo regañó Charlie "discúlpalo Isabella, a veces mi padre es un poco imprudente" dijo de manera dulce mas Bella sólo sonreía de manera divertida.

"no pasa nada, sé que me veo mayor, creo que fueron las cirugías" respondió naturalmente. Charles, Charlie y yo, que éramos los más cercanos, la miramos con una expresión de desconcierto "mi padre tiene afición con las cirugías estéticas, digamos que fui como su conejillo de indias" explicó y su sonrisa de planta carnívora regresó al ver la cara que ponía Charlie, ella señaló su nariz, sus quijada y sus pómulos "tenía catorce años cuando pasó" murmuró bajando la mirada.

"Eso no es nada" dijo Charles "yo me hice cirugía en los ojos y me implanté cabello" todos en la sala estallamos en carcajadas. Renée regresó con un gran pastel mientras cantamos y felicitamos al cumpleañero. Tras unas cuantas bromas más, Charles regresó a su cuestionamiento hacia Isabella.

"Entonces Bella ¿A que te dedicas?" ella volteó el rostro y me pidió ayuda, me imaginé que era por lo que me había contando antes, por lo que tuve que intervenir.

"Ella es modelo y toma fotografías" dije distraídamente mientras ponía un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla. Los ojos de Charles se agrandaron, su entusiasmo era visiblemente palpable.

"Eso es excelente" comentó inclinándose sobre la mesa "hay muchas técnicas que te podría mostrar" se frotaba las manos, parecía un hombre perverso en ese momento, mi ceño se frunció.

"eso sería fascinante" no había notado que Renée parecía estar meditando en sus pensamientos, pues sólo miraba con ojos vacíos, su mente parecía estar alejada de dicha realidad. Charles, con gran dificultad, se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia ella.

"ven pequeña es hora de que veas mi cuarto rojo" me atraganté con el pastel, algunos me miraron de manera extraña "no seas mal pensado Edward, mi cuarto rojo es donde revelo las fotos" rodando los ojos, seguí caminado hacia la puerta.

Bella me miraba de manera interrogante como pidiendo mi consentimiento para ir al cuarto rojo. Sonreí y tomé su mano: "anda ve, rara vez Charles invita a alguien a su cuarto rojo" sonrió y, con un silencioso gracias, se giró mas de manera abrupta de detuvo, bajó su mirada y tocó con cariño al gato.

"Hey pequeñín necesito pararme" dijo moviendo al gato tratando de despertarlo "gatito despierta" volvía a insistir, sus movimientos eran más fuertes.

"Simón deja que Bella se pare" Renée había llegado hasta nosotros, se inclinó y movió al gato un poco más "Cariño, bájate ya, no es gracioso" pude notar la presencia de Jasper a un lado de su madre, su mirada estaba sorprendida.

"creo que cayó en coma de sueño" bromeó y se inclinó hacia delante, tomó al gato del regazo de Isabella pero fue como si hubiera tomado un pedazo de tela, se movía lánguidamente, sin movimiento propio, como muerto.

Jasper acunó a Simón sobre su pecho, lo movía mas el gato no respondía, Charlie se paró a un lado mirando hacia todos, me imagino que buscando a mi padre. Éste, al captar la mirada de Charlie, se acercó a nosotros y tomó al gato.

Miré a Isabella quien tenía cara de asombro, sus manos estaban hechas puños marcando sus nudillos, tomé una de ellas y en sus ojos pude observar lo que yo ya sabía: Simón estaba muerto.

Renée soltó un grito tan desgarrador como si se hubiera roto algún hueso, corrió y tomó al gato de las manos de Carlisle, en cuestión de segundos, ella estaba sentada en el piso con el gato aunado en su pecho y repetía: "tú no, tú no".

_**Renée Pov **_

_¡Hoy he visto a Edward! Ha venido a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, en realidad no lo había visto desde que... bueno, mucho tiempo. Es cierto… es un chico guapo y brillante. Su padre hubiera preferido que estudiara medicina veterinaria como él, pero aún así las cosas le van muy bien._

_Fui a ver a Carlisle por un problema con Simón, el tontito ese se pasaba el día vomitando y, siempre que podía, lo hacía en los zapatos de tu padre. No te preocupes, lo que ocurre es que tiene el pelaje tan largo que le revuelve el estómago como una licuadora, no puedes imaginarte con qué rapidez ha crecido, estoy segura que no lo reconocerías._

_¿Sabes? Intento dejar de escribirte pero a su vez quiero seguir hablándote…Lo se, suena raro pero no puedo evitarlo, mientras mis lágrimas se enjuagan en mi rostro yo releo lo escrito y me doy cuenta de que he vuelto a hablar del gato. Perdóname, es muy difícil contar siempre novedades a alguien que no está aquí, yo no tengo mucha imaginación, al contrario que tú, tantas poesías que leo, leo y releo hasta que mis ojos se secan como el papel. Pero lo que no sabes, lo que quizá sea en definitiva la razón que explique que te hable tan a menudo de él en mis cartas, es que la inquietud de aquel día nació por Simón._

Por Simón, supe inmediatamente que acababa de pasar algo irreversible, una cosa que no iban a poder cambiar ni toda la policía, ni los carteles, ni los números de teléfono gratuito, ni nada de nada.

_Por Simón, supe que te había ocurrido algo tan grave que a partir de entonces jamás el aire volvería a tener el mismo sabor, que ya no habría ni sabor ni tampoco aire, por Simón todas las tardes después del colegio volvías corriendo, por Simón llegabas con las mejillas enrojecidas a las cuatro en punto cada día, por Simón te arrodillabas en el helado suelo de la cocina, por Simón comprendí hasta qué punto era raro el retraso, y creo que también él, Simón, lo comprendió. Aún te espera al final del patio, veo a ese lince minúsculo, torpe y desaliñado, mientras yo me retorcía las manos junto a la ventana. Tú eras su maestra, no era más como una especie de guardiana que traía atún en unos recipientes, cariño, tú eras la que iluminaba el mundo, su mundo, de la misma forma que iluminabas el mío. _

_No sé que pasará el día que él me haga falta, no, no quiero pensar en eso. Él es fuerte, joven y te esperará cariño, te esperará como siempre lo ha hecho… Te vamos a esperar cielo. _

_Tu padre volverá pronto. Voy a hacer algo más alegre, si no me dirá que vuelva al médico para que me recete otras pastillas._

_No necesito pastillas, te necesito a ti._

_Nunca olvides que te quiero._

* * *

¿Que tal? Este capitulo fue el uno de los primeros que imagine... Lo de Simón ya estaba escrito desde que empecé con esto :'( Me gustaría saber que les pareció, si no quieren dejar RR pueden dejar un MP o en mi perfil de Facebook/Twitter que están en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer.

Nunca olviden que las quiero.


End file.
